


A magical vacation

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Reader (Marvel), Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Loki (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 03:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16653688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You spend a few days at Disney with your boyfriend, father and honorary family





	A magical vacation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise. 

You slowly opened your eyes as you felt your father's private plane start to land. You kept your position of lying on the couch with your head in Loki's lap, feeling him stroke your hair softly. The past few weeks had been full of fighting bad guys. It felt like you barely came back from the last fight, before you had to go and fight the next one. Finally, there had been a break and your father Tony had decided that it was time for the entire team to go on a small vacation.

You decided to go to Disneyland in Paris. Tony had decided to go to the one in France, because you had never been there before. He and you had gone to Disney world in Florida, when you were small and before he became iron man. Now, you had wanted to go to the one in Paris and Tony couldn't say no to you after the rough past weeks. You had slight autism that made it very hard for you to connect with people at times.

It was also hard for you to be around a lot of people for a long time. You also had trouble to start a conversation with someone, unless you truly knew them. Tony decided that a small vacation would be the perfect way for you to become more comfortable with some of the newer members of the team. Wanda, Bucky, Steve and Thor, had all been happy to go with you.

Loki had been reluctant at first, but you had managed to convince him to go. He decided to help you in return by putting a glamour spell on all of you to make sure that you were not recognised and left alone. Vision, Stephen, Natasha and Bruce had stayed behind in New York to keep an eye on things there, so that they could warn you if anything went wrong.

You yawned and slightly changed position. You heard your boyfriend chuckle. "Hello, my love. Did you have a good rest?" He asked. You nodded with a small smile, taking a deep breath and relaxing even more. You saw your father smile at you. He had been very reluctant to let Loki even come close to you, but after seeing how comfortable you were with him, he had slowly allowed it more and more, keeping a close eye on you both. 

A couple of hours later, you were standing at the gates of the park. Because you had a slight condition, you got a special green card that allowed you to enter a attraction or a meet and greet through the exit. There was a slight discussion about where to go first. Finally everyone turned to you, wanting to know what you wanted to do. You bit your lip in uncertainty. "I want... I don't... I..... aww, man." You said in frustration at being unable to tell what you wanted.

Tony moved to comfort you, but Loki was faster. He cupped your face in both of his hands and caressed your cheeks. "Shhhh, it's alright. Take a deep breath, my darling. That's it." He encouraged, as you slowly calmed back down. You sighed deeply and rested your forehead against his for a few seconds. Getting an idea, Loki pulled his head back, only to gently grab your hand and pull you to the centre of the square.

Right in front of you was Walt Disney studios, to the right was Disneyland and to the left was Disney village. Loki leaned close to you. "Just walk towards where you want to go, my love and we will follow." He said, the others nodding in agreement. You smiled at that, before looking back and forth and finally walking towards Disneyland, pulling Loki along by your still joined hands. The rest of the group quickly followed. 

Walking through main street, you admired the Christmas decorations. "Look, dad. It's the duck version of you." You said, pointing towards Scrooge Mcduck, who was taking pictures and signing autographs. Your father stuck out his tongue, before chuckling. You let out a small, childlike gasp, when you saw the famous castle up ahead. You softly squeezed Loki's hand, as you felt your excitement growing. He smiled and gave your hand a squeeze back, happy to see you so excited.

You ended up at the princess pavilion at the back of the park and you looked at the board by the entrance in longing, when you saw that they had your favourite princess today. Tony and Loki shared a knowing look and took you towards the exit to make a reservation to meet her later. You thanked them both, Tony with a hug and Loki with a kiss, before pretty much bouncing to the rest of Fantasyland like Tigger.

Slightly behind you, Thor walked a tiny bit faster to end up besides his brother. "It has been quite a while, since I saw her this happy." He said as softly as he could. Loki nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Going here was a better idea than I imagined." He softly replied back. With a mischievous smirk that could very well rival your boyfriend's, you pulled him into "it's a small world".

The music drove him crazy within a few seconds, much to your and your father's amusement. Thor and Wanda loved the ride. Steve and Bucky didn't really know what to make of it. They liked the ride and the colours, but the tune was stuck inside their heads after just a few seconds. They decided to be neutral on the case, although they were also amused by Loki's reaction.

After the ride, it was time to meet the princess and it was absolutely wonderful. You felt like a small child again, as you talked with her, before taking several photos, both apart and together. Walking back out, you turned towards Loki. "She was so beautiful." You sighed. Loki smiled at you and wrapped his arms around you. "Yes, but so are you, my darling." He whispered, kissing you temple and nuzzling his face in your hair, making you chuckle.

Tony smiled at the two of you. Maybe, letting Loki get close to you wasn't such a bad idea after all. You went on to meet several other characters, including: Mickey, Marie from the aristocats, Winnie the Pooh and the Evil Queen. You went on several attractions, like the Peter Pan and Pinocchio rides. During the latter, you saw Loki yawn a bit and decided to go on some more extreme rides that were spread out throughout the entire park.

You walked towards Discoveryland and went onto the rollercoaster there. You laughed during the whole ride, as you heard Thor shouting in delight. You also went on the Buzz Lightyear attraction and you weren't really surprised when Bucky got the highest score out of all of you, something he wasn't sure to be proud of himself, even as you poked him and said that he was lucky that he didn't have a prince on his team, who didn't have a clue what to do.

He smiled at that, replying that Steve was just as bad Before you knew it, it was starting to get dark and you watched the light show on the castle. During the show, Loki noticed that you were starting to get slightly uncomfortable in the crowd of people and wrapped both of his arms around you protectively, pulling you against his chest and resting his chin on top of your head.

You leaned against him, closing your eyes for a few seconds and relaxing slightly. Together you simply enjoyed the show, before going towards your hotel.  The next day, after reapplying your glamours, Loki did the same thing with letting you choose which park to go to. This time you went to Walt Disney studios, already wondering what the reactions to the Tower of Terror were going to be.

That was also the first thing that you went on. You kept your ears perked as you approached the first drop. The second that the elevator fell, you heard several of your companions yell in surprise or fear. One of them was Loki. You laughed, before letting out a yell of excitement as the elevator fell once again. Some of your companions were still grumpy at you, when you came out of the attraction, but others, like Thor and Bucky wanted to go again.

You chuckled, just before you accidentally walked into someone. "Watch it, you little freak." The young woman snapped, making you take a few steps back and apologise. Loki wrapped his arm around you and glared at the woman for calling you that. Seeing your boyfriend, the woman suddenly became a lot more friendly. To him that is. "Oh, hello there, handsome. Someone like you shouldn't waste your time with someone as ugly as her." She said

"You deserve someone better." She said, looking at you as if you were dirt under her shoe. You curled into yourself, even as the rest of the group were now also glaring at her, Wanda's fingertips glowing red and Tony wishing that he could get his suit. Loki looked pensive. "You know, you're right." He said, making you and the others look at him in panic and making the woman smile triumphantly.

"I really should not waste my time with someone hideous, when I can spend the day with my beautiful girlfriend and my friends, so I simply won't. Good day, madam." He said, before walking off with you still in his arms, leaving the woman standing there with her jaw on the floor. The rest of the group burst out into laughter, before following you. The two of you were standing just around the corner, Loki hugging you tightly against his chest.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, my darling. I would never leave you for someone else, I promise." He whispered, kissing the top of your head, tightening his grip even more, when he felt your body shaking. You took a deep breath, before softly speaking up. "You really worried me, Loki. Please don't do that again." He shook his head, kissing your temple. Tony let out a sigh of relief. "You really had us there for a second. I was afraid that I had made the wrong choice." He said.

Loki shook his head again. "Never." He simply said, before looking up and seeing a theatre that had a show with the alien Stitch. Knowing that you loved that character, he started to gently tug you towards it. Tony declined, saying he had to go to the toilet. Just as he left the group, he felt something appear in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was a piece of paper. He frowned in confusion, before opening and reading it. 

' _Yesterday_ ,  _I saw her admiring one of those plush toy things of this Stitch character with a Christmas hat on and a red scarf. Do me a little favour and please try and find that one for her.'_ Tony smiled softly, knowing exactly where the letter came from. He put the letter away and quickly walked towards the nearest shop, instead of the men's toilet. He was a man on a mission. He quickly found the right plush and bought it. 

Meanwhile, you and the others sat down in the theatre. You enjoyed the show very much, even more so when Loki was picked out of the crowd to talk to Stitch for a few seconds. He said that his name was Thomas and that he came from England. Stitch didn't like him and said that he had a grumpy face, making you and the others laugh. A few minutes later, Gantu accused Stitch of stealing his ship. The alien's cheeky reply that "Thomas from England," had stolen the ship made you laugh even harder. You left the show feeling a lot better than before. 

You reunited with Tony, who had a big plastic bag in his hands, which he gave to you with a smile. You opened it and quickly looked inside, smiling when you saw a red Christmas hat peeking out, a certain blue alien plushie attached to it. You smiled up at your father and hugged him. He quickly hugged you back, saying that you also had to thank Loki, which you did with a kiss. 

You spend the next few days walking through both the parks, greeting the characters and going on attractions, either with the whole group, or just with Loki and sometimes Tony and Thor. Before you knew it, it was time to go back to the plane and fly back to America, where it had been silent according to the people, who had stayed behind. You looked out of the window and sighed, as you watched France slowly disappear beneath you.

You felt Loki wrap his arm around you and leaned back against him, resting your head against his shoulder. You felt him nuzzle the top of your head and smiled, clutching your plush toy to your chest. "I love you, Loki." You whispered. He smiled at that. "I love you too, my darling. I love you so much and I will always be there to protect you." He replied in a tone that was just as soft, stroking your hair. You smiled at that, before yawning and closing your eyes, falling asleep.

Tony approached the two of you. "You know that I wasn't sure about the two of of you together and I'm still not sure, but I can see that she has thrived, since she knows you. So, good job, I guess." He said awkwardly. Loki smiled and nodded, knowing that this was as close to a "thank you" as he could get. Tony nodded back, before standing back up. "Go to sleep, Reindeer Games. You look like you need it." He said, before walking away. Loki chuckled, before carefully resting his head on yours and wrapping his arms tightly around you, falling asleep soon after.

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back from Disney in Paris and I loved it. 
> 
> I have slight autism myself, as well as some other conditions and I really don't like being touched, unless it's someone I really know and I have difficulty seeking contact and connect with someone on my own. 
> 
> Because of this, I don't have many friends, but the ones that I do have are amazing and I wouldn't know what to do without them. I also have trouble at times to tell people what I want or if something is wrong, but I'm working on that and it's slowly getting better. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
